The boy on fire
by Henr
Summary: Peeta e Finnick desejam um ao outro, e como se as coisas já não estivessem pegando fogo o suficiente com a rebelião pré-iminente, os dois decidem esquentar as coisas.


_**The boy on fire**_

Os vitoriosos estavam espalhados, juntos de suas carruagens, parecendo deuses em seus visuais feitos cuidadosamente por seus estilistas, representando seus distritos. Finnick, um vitorioso do distrito 4, estava perambulando pelas carruagens, procurando aquela denominada "a garota em chamas", que logo seria o Tordo, o símbolo da rebelião e mal sabia ela. Finnick deu um meio sorriso com o azar da garota. Porém, quando o loiro se aproximou da carruagem do distrito 12, ele viu uma figura diferente. Um anjo, um anjo caído do céu. "O que alguém com um olhar e uma fisionomia tão belos, tão inocentes, tão passivos, estaria fazendo num lugar daqueles?" Pensou Finnick. E foi então, mais uma vez, que Finnick se lembrou da crueldade dos Jogos, que eles corrompiam a inocência dos jovens. E ele não conseguia acreditar que tamanha crueldade havia sido feita ao garoto tão belo que se encontrava a poucos metros na sua frente.

O garoto se virou e seus olhares se cruzaram, ele encarou o carreirista por um breve momento, tentando reconhecê-lo e identificar quem ele era. Logo, o garoto lançou a Finnick um sorriso afetuoso, aquele que havia conquistado Panem inteira com sua beleza e simpatia, e com Finnick não havia sido diferente. Os dois andaram um até o outro, se cumprimentando.

- Finnick, não é? – falou o loiro mais baixo, surpreendo o outro por saber seu nome.

- Isso mesmo – falou Finnick, de modo simpático – E você deve ser Peeta, certo?

Peeta assentiu balançando a cabeça, e então seus olhos percorreram o corpo alto e musculoso de Finnick, que estava vestido basicamente apenas por uma sunga sustentada por um nó. Peeta pensou que se Finnick pedisse, ele desamarraria aquele nó com a boca ali mesmo. Peeta ficou tempo demais admirando o corpo de Finnick, pois este estava balançando a mão em frente ao seu rosto, como se tentasse acordá-lo de um transe.

Peeta piscou os olhos, estupefato e constrangido, e Finnick se viu novamente apaixonado por aquele rosto ingênuo, que por dentro não tinha nada de ingenuidade. Antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer algo, os estilistas apareceram para conduzir os vitoriosos às carruagens e darem as últimas instruções.

Desde aquele dia, os dois garotos mal se encontraram, Peeta ocupado demais aperfeiçoando suas habilidades e forjando seu amor por Katniss, e Finnick negociando clandestinamente as alianças com Haymitch e os outros tributos. E assim os dias se seguiram, até que a véspera do Massacre Quartenário havia chegado, e como sempre, Peeta ficou inquieto no silêncio da noite e foi ao seu refúgio no telhado. Porém, dessa vez, alguém havia ocupado o lugar antes, e aproximando-se um pouco, reconheceu Finnick e seu coração pausou por um momento, voltando a bater muito mais rápido.

Finnick demorou a ver que Peeta estava ali, e se levantou instantaneamente, surpreso, pensando que seu subconsciente estava mostrando uma miragem daquilo que ele mais desejava.

- Peeta... – falou Finnick, e sua voz falhou. O loiro mais baixo abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, sentindo o queimar de suas bochechas avermelhadas.

- Desculpe, eu posso... Voltar outra hora – falou Peeta, se virando e indo embora, até que a voz de Finnick rompeu o ar:

- Não! – Sua voz saiu mais alta do que ele esperava, e então, num tom mais calmo e sereno, ele continuou – Não... Não precisa. Eu... Quero que você fique, por favor.

Peeta se aproximou um pouco tímido. Ou aquilo era nervosismo? Peeta negou a pergunta mentalmente. Ele não sentia nervosismo por conversar com as pessoas. Inferno, ele havia conquistado Panem inteira e "tremia na base" por falar apenas com um homem! Mas aquilo na sua frente não era apenas um homem, pelo menos não para Peeta, era um pedaço de mau caminho, um paraíso venenoso que o viciaria antes que ele percebesse.

Os dois se olharam brevemente, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Os minutos seguintes foram rápidos, papo jogado fora sobre os Jogos, um tentando acalmar o outro, até que Finnick viu que estava mais tarde do que ele imaginava e disse que era melhor eles dormirem para estarem descansados para o dia seguinte. Quando Finnick estava parado em frente ao elevador, Peeta reuniu coragem e falou:

- Eu posso... Posso ficar no seu quarto essa noite? - A felicidade que Finnick sentiu não podia ser expressa em palavras, e ele sabia o que estava por vir pela frente. O mais alto assentiu, e os dois entraram no elevador, e conforme o silêncio se prolongava a tensão entre os dois aumentava, e assim que eles entraram no quarto de Finnick, Peeta o beijou, arrastando-o junto com ele para a cama.

Peeta estava deitado de barriga para cima, apoiado em seus cotovelos, com Finnick de quatro em cima dele, os dois se beijando com tanta vontade que fazia a paixão arder em seus corações. Peeta passou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Finnick, sentindo o seu peito detalhado, este por sua vez, passando sua mão pela cintura de Peeta, descendo lentamente sua calça e sua cueca em seguida.

Quando Peeta ficou completamente nu da cintura para baixo, ele sentiu as mãos de Finnick subindo por suas pernas, uma de cada lado, depois por suas coxas, como se apreciassem o corpo do garoto menor, que se sentia tão submisso. Finnick podia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele, ele não se importava. Peeta tirou a camisa de Finnick, beijando seu peito, subindo até seu pescoço.

Finnick o segurou contra a cama pelos pulsos, puxando sua camisa com a boca, depois beijando seu peito em linha reta até chegar ao umbigo, e continuou descendo. Assim que Peeta sentiu a língua de Finnick envolver seu membro, um gemido fraco saiu de sua boca. Peeta, agora com os pulsos libertos, agarrou os cachos de cabelo na parte detrás da cabeça de Finnick, descendo-a e subindo, sua cintura repetindo o mesmo movimento.

Peeta não demorou a ter seu orgasmo, o tesão que sentia por Finnick sendo a causa da brincadeira ter acabado mais rápido. Mas para Finnick não havia acabado, o homem louco para se satisfazer com o mais baixo. Ele passou suas mãos, uma de cada lado, por debaixo dos joelhos de Peeta, na dobra de suas pernas, levantando seu corpo, abrindo espaço para se por dentro do garoto.

Finnick se inclinava para frente e para trás lentamente, seus movimentos dificultados pela falta de lubrificante. Ele pensou que podia ter usado a saliva, mas agora era tarde. Seus movimentos se repetiam, ganhando velocidade lentamente, e então os gemidos de Peeta começaram a ficar altos, e Finnick parou, silenciando Peeta pondo seus dedos em seus lábios macios. Ninguém podia ouvir os dois, eles não podiam estar fazendo aquilo, ainda mais com a influência que o casal Peeta e Katniss exercia sobre a rebelião.

Peeta entendeu a mensagem pelo olhar de Finnick, e mordeu o lábio para conter seus gemidos. Conforme Finnick prosseguia com seus movimentos, usando tanta força e indo tão rápido ao mesmo tempo, que pela primeira vez, Katniss não era quem estava em chamas. Era Peeta. Era ele quem se sentia em chamas com o calor que seu corpo junto ao de Finnick causava, era ele quem se sentia queimando com o atrito entre os dois, uma super-nova prestes a explodir, era isso o que eles eram.

Finnick puxava Peeta para mais perto de si, botando-se mais para dentro dele, e sua força fazia a cama ranger. A mão direita de Peeta apertou os cabelos de Finnick, enquanto sua outra mão agarrava o lençol. A cabeceira da cama batia na parede, fazendo barulho o suficiente para acordar todos daquele andar, mas isso não importava mais. O que importava eram os dois e o prazer que estavam sentindo. E então Finnick desabou sobre Peeta, os dois exaustos, consumidos. Dormiram do jeito que estavam.

Na manhã seguinte, Cinna entrou no quarto de Finnick, soltando um suspiro aliviado ao ver Peeta.

- Aí está você! – Falou ele – Procurei-o em todos os lugares. Venha, tenho que te arrumar para os Jogos.

Peeta se sentou e sentiu uma dor enorme ao fazer isso, levantando instantaneamente por puro reflexo. Finnick deu uma risadinha e piscou para ele. Peeta se vestiu e acompanhou Cinna, que dizia poder esconder as marcas da noite dos dois no corpo de Peeta com maquiagem.

Conforme Finnick subia a plataforma, ele sentiu o cheiro do mar, e sentiu-se aliviado pela vantagem que teria sobre os outros, por ter nascido num distrito de pesca. Quando ele e os outros tributos saíram ao ar livre, Finnick procurou imediatamente por Peeta, a alguns tributos de distância. A contagem de 60 segundos começou, e tão rápido quanto havia começado, ela terminou. Finnick e outros tributos que também sabiam nadar saltaram para o mar, indo em direção a Cornucópia. Logo, Finnick estava ao lado de Katniss, perguntando-se onde ela havia aprendido a nadar no distrito 12, e então o seu subconsciente sussurrou em sua cabeça "_Peeta" _e ele procurou o garoto, que ainda se encontrava parado na plataforma, sem saber o que fazer. Finnick viu isso como uma chance de impressionar o garoto. De mostrar a ele toda a sua habilidade. Como um garoto se sentia ao dirigir o carro do pai para sair com a garota dele. Finnick passou a mão na barriga de Katniss, carinhosamente, para forçar a mentira de que ela estava grávida, e então mergulhou em direção a Peeta.

Quando o alcançou, Peeta gritou "FINNICK, ME TIRE DAQUI!" e o nadador não pode evitar o sorriso em seu rosto.

- É para isso mesmo que eu estou aqui, princesa – Peeta estava tão preocupado em sobreviver que ignorou o "princesa", e entrou no mar, agarrando-se a Finnick, que começou a nadar de volta à ilha onde estava acontecendo a carnificina. Com o pressionar de seus corpos, Peeta se lembrou da noite passada, do quão bem ele se sentira. Mas o que eles fizeram estava longe de se repetir, mesmo se sobrevivessem.

E os dias na arena se seguiram. E eles não demoraram a ver que dessa vez havia risco maiores. Primeiro, Peeta havia se chocado contra o campo de força e teria morrido se Finnick não tivesse interferido, fazendo respiração boca-a-boca nele, e claro, aproveitando para tirar uma casquinha. Depois, uma noite em que ambos ultrapassaram os limites...

Finnick estava vigiando de cima de uma árvore enquanto os outros dormiam. Um barulho de graveto quebrando ecoou e ele se virou, em choque, pronto para acordar os outros. Mas era apenas Peeta, que subia a árvore com agilidade. Quando ele parou ao lado de Finnick, os dois se olharam, percebendo que se desejavam ainda mais do que antes. E o fato de eles terem que ignorar isso, fazia-os desejarem um ao outro ainda mais. E naquele momento, eles esqueceram que milhares de pessoas o assistiam e nem uma palavra precisou ser dita. Finnick o beijou, querendo terminar aquilo mais rápido do que começara. Aquele não era um bom lugar para fazer aquilo, por muitos motivos.

O galho era grande o suficiente para os dois. Peeta abriu o zíper do uniforme, descendo-o até os joelhos, e se virou de costas para Finnick, este também com seu uniforme abaixo dos joelhos, e sentou em sua masculinidade. Os dois estavam sentados com cada perna para lados diferentes do galho, elas balançando a esmo. Peeta só tinha suas mãos como apoio, e botou a palma de cada uma delas contra o galho e ergueu seu corpo, facilitando a entrada de Finnick. E os dois agiram em sincronia, Peeta se erguendo e Finnick o puxando para si.

Os movimentos se repetiam, os dois tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível para não acordar Katniss ou Mags, e pior, não atrair tributos que estivessem por perto. Logo, Finnick se retirou de dentro de Peeta, beijando suas costas nua. Os dois desceram a árvore silenciosamente, e Peeta se sentou encostando as costas na árvore, repousando-se. Finnick sentou-se em cima dele, segurando seu membro com uma mão e pondo-o cuidadosamente dentro de si. A sensação era totalmente nova para Peeta. Era tão apertado e quente. Finnick botou suas mãos em cima de cada joelho de Peeta, e usou o apoio para _subir _e_ descer_. Peeta estava com suas mãos na cintura de Finnick, acompanhando seus movimentos.

Peeta viu alguns animais – ou bestantes – encarando os dois, como se o que eles estivessem fazendo fosse uma atrocidade. Ele soltou um riso abafado. E então, Finnick sentiu o líquido quente e viscoso sendo expelido, e repetiu os movimentos mais algumas vezes, parando de vez. Peeta se retirou de dentro de Finnick, mas os dois não saíram da posição que estavam. Beijaram-se por mais alguns segundos, Peeta distribuindo beijos suaves pelo peito de Finnick, este por sua vez beijando seu pescoço.

Depois daquela noite, a morte – sacrifício – de Mags foi o próximo acontecimento. E Finnick culpo Katniss e sua incompetência por não conseguir sequer carregar Peeta ou Mags, e ainda exigir que ele carregasse os dois. E como se não bastasse o sofrimento que estava passando por perder a mulher que havia sido uma mãe para ele, ele ainda tinha que fazer Peeta se sentir melhor. Que viera até em privado uma noite, chorando em seu ombro, desculpando-se por ser tão inútil, por não ter ajudado em nada e sim só atrapalhado. Finnick o consolou, não queria que Peeta se sentisse pior. Em seguida, alguns novos aliados, mortes, a explosão da arena e o anúncio da rebelião.

Finnick acordou numa das macas da enfermaria do distrito 13, e de imediato perguntou pelo nome de Peeta. Disseram-lhe que ele estava sendo mantido como refém de Snow. E então os dias se seguiram, a batalha pelo distrito 2, o resgate de Peeta, a tomada da Capital, a morte de Coin e Snow, e Finnick não pudera ajudar em nada por ser considerado doente mental, traumatizado por tudo pelo o que passara. Baboseira. De qualquer modo, não importava mais. Eles haviam vencido. _Mas e ele?_

Finnick observava o pôr-do-sol em seu distrito, sentindo falta de seus familiares, de seus amigos, de sua antiga vida. Antes de ele ir para os Jogos, antes de ele ser vendido e usado como objeto de prazer por pessoas que ele não conhecia. E agora ele não tinha nada. Bem, quase nada.

Ele olhou para o lado para ver o homem com quem ele gastaria sua vida. Ele vinha em sua direção, todo desajeitado, com uma camisa v branca e bermuda. Finnick não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele. Os dois se abraçaram, a paisagem servindo como o fundo perfeito. E com uma última olhada profunda no olhar de Peeta, este retribuindo o olhar, eles se beijaram.


End file.
